Alexander, Isabelle, This Is Jonathan Wayland
by The Carstairs Heir
Summary: How Jace meets Alec and Isabelle and the reactions of Hodge, Mr. and Mrs. Lightwood, Alec, and Isabelle to this odd new boy.


Jonathan Wayland, or Jace, as he liked to be called, stood silently on the sidewalk for a moment, gathering his courage. He slowly opened the intimidating doors of the even more intimidating Lightwood Institute of Brooklyn and stepped in cautiously. Being ten, he knew a lot about shadowhunters, but he knew nothing of what to expect at an Institute. The foyer was dark and empty and Jace looked around, lost. He felt the floor shake and the wall seemed to open, revealing a kindly looking older man.

"Hello!" The man said cheerfully, advancing on Jace. "You must be Jonathan Wayland, am I correct?"

Jace preferred his nickname, but he didn't speak up. He nodded mutely instead. "Excellent! Well, come on- let's go meet your new family." The man took Jace by the bony shoulder and guided him gently to the (what he knew now to be) elevator. Once the doors slid closed the man knelt to be at eye level with Jace. "My name is Hodge Starkweather. I'll be teaching you how to be a shadowhunter." The man- Mr. Starkweather, introduced himself. Jace, still afraid to speak, nodded again. Mr. Starkweather smiled, not at all offended by the young boy's silence.

The elevator dinged and the doors opened into a grand entryway with a staircase and a hall branching off. Mr. Starkweather stood and ushered Jace out, smiling at a blue-white cat sitting on the rug. "Welcome to the Lightwood Institute." Mr. Starkweather said warmly. "Oh, and this is the cat, Church." He glanced down at the cat who was studying Jace. "Well, now that you've met Church, I think it's time to head to the Library and you can meet your parents." Mr. Starkweather led Jace down the hall and though a huge set of oak doors into the largest library Jace had ever seen. At once Jace noticed the baby grand piano in the far corner, longing to sit and play it.

He was unfortunately steered from the wonderful sight and toward a ring of couches and armchairs where a man and a woman were seated. Mr. Starkweather took a seat on an opposite couch and motioned for Jace to sit as well. The young boy sat in an armchair shyly, as far away as he could get from the dark haired couple. They both turned to look at the scrawny blonde boy and the man spoke.

"Welcome, Jonathan. My name is Robert and this is my wife, Maryse."

His wife rested a hand on his knee. ""That was a little too formal, dear." She chided him. Then she turned her gaze on Jace, smiling. "Anyway, Jonathan, we were _so _happy that the Clave had approved you coming to live with us. I really hope you accept us as your new family."

_She would make a good mother. _Jace thought. His thoughts were interrupted when Mrs. Lightwood spoke again. "Would you like to meet your brother and sister?" She offered.

Jace hadn't been told he'd have siblings. Then again, he hadn't been told much at all. He nodded, trying not to be excited. "Great!" Mrs. Lightwood smiled.

Mr. Lightwood looked at his watch and sighed. "I've got to get to a meeting, but I'll see you at dinner, Jonathan. It was great to meet you finally." He rose and patted Jace's shoulder affectionately before striding out.

Mrs. Lightwood sighed softly. "All right. It looks like it's just us, then." She stood. "Shall we, Jonathan?" Jace rose immediately and followed her from the large room and back into the hall.

They ventured up the staircase Jace had seen earlier and into what he assumed was the attic. The only problem: it was full of weapons. He heard the steady 'thunk' of knives hitting a target and he flinched involuntarily. Mrs. Lightwood just chuckled softly. "Alec?" She called. The knives stopped and a taller boy with black hair emerged from the shadows.

"Yeah, Mom?" He asked.

Jace slowly edged behind Mrs. Lightwood and out of sight as soon as she had called for the other boy.

"There's someone I'd like you to meet." Mrs. Lightwood replied, glancing around. "Where's your sister?"

The boy looked up just as something black and white fell from the rafters. A girl landed silently beside her brother and smiled at Mrs. Lightwood. "Yeah?" She asked.

Mrs. Lightwood guided Jace out from behind her and rested her hands on his bony shoulders. "Alexander, Isabelle, this is Jonathan Wayland; your new brother." _Was that a hint of pride in Mrs. Lightwood's voice? _Jace wondered.

Isabelle stepped forward first, extending her pale hand. "Hi, I'm Isabelle but everyone calls me Izzy." Jace shook her hand shyly, not meeting her eyes.

Then Alexander stepped toward Jace. "It's nice to meet you, Jonathan. You can call me Alec. Please do." He smiled, shaking Jace's hand as well.

"Well, now that the three of you are acquainted, I'll let you get to know each other better." Mrs. Lightwood smiled, turning to leave.

Jace was utterly terrified to be alone with the Lightwood kids, as he'd never seen another person his age before. Shortly after Mrs. Lightwood left, Isabelle made her exit, too, leaving Jace alone with Alec.

"So..." Alec began casually. "How do you like the Institute so far?"

Jace froze. Recovering, he shrugged.

Alec's blue eyes studied him intently. "You don't talk much, do you?" He commented, jumping up to sit on the weapons counter.

Jace shook his head.

"I heard about your dad." Alec started softly. "It must suck."

Jace nodded ever so slightly, trying desperately not to remember the night his father died.

"Has anyone ever let you talk about it?" Alec asked.

This question took Jace by surprise, especially coming from a boy his age. He shook his head, wary.

"Do you want to talk about it? Or really anything, really?" Alec offered.

Jace blinked, summoning his courage. He jumped up onto the counter beside Alec and stared at him with his unnerving gold eyes. Alec just studied him back, unphased.

"Jonathan, why don't you talk?" He asked bluntly.

Jace's eyes widened. "It's Jace." He mumbled very quietly.

"What?" Alec almost thought he had heard the blonde boy speak.

"I...I prefer Jace." Jace spoke the tiniest bit louder.

"He speaks!" Alec exclaimed teasingly. Jace dropped his head. "I'll call you Jace from now on, then." Alec continued, growing more serious.

"I'd like that, Alec." Jace replied softly. 


End file.
